


Eggs and conflict

by fruitinized



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adoption, Original Character(s), dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Sam was a young wizard. She set out to the seas to study plants, but found much more. She lands in middle earth after adopting a dragon, soon to find herself struggle with parenthood. Her goal is to raise the dragon into a peaceful dragon like his mother was before him. Sam also carries an ent seed, seeking an ent to give it the pollen required to give it life. She'll run across various characters from the trilogy and the Hobbit on this journey.





	

Its short, but there'll be more next chapter. It's 1 AM and I am tired. Here's my AU with my OC, and she'll have more development later on. I will probably edit this chapter sometime.

 

Sam The Red was a young wizard, thousands of years younger then every other wizard she had met so far when she had set out. She left her teacher's house on a quest of self discovery, to grow in knowledge and strength. Her teacher lived in a cottage by the sea, and it was with his help that she had built her ship. With a hug she had given her teacher a promise, a promise to return one day with journals full of the wisdom she collected. The ent-ladies of her land had given her a large seed, in hopes that she could find a gent to pollinate it and help the ent race continue. 

She had run into the Isle of Dragons far before she had run into the original land of the elves. The dragons on this Isle were peaceful, a fact that surprised her. They lived in a cluster of caves on a island, feeding on the local fish. The dragons of the Isle of Dragons did not collect hoards. The dragons that terrorized other lands were those who were exiled for their crimes. It was only a heinous act that would introduce her into her new job: motherhood. 

There was a kind She-Dragon named Kampka that had befriended Sam the Red. A visiting rogue dragon had broken into Kampka's nest, destroying all of her clutch but one while Kampka had gone fishing. Kampka killed her intruder, but died from the wounds she gathered in her battle. Upon discovering the gruesome scene, Sam the Red took the only surviving egg and tried to find the egg a new mother to let it rest in her clutch. But the egg smelled of Sam now, and no dragon could accept it. At the rejection of the Dragon Tribe, she was forced to care for the egg herself. 

Let us skip ahead on her journey, to a time she was in the shire. 

The hobbits were a simple folk and were easy to study. Their culture presented no surprises to Sam. It was in Bag End she heard the tale of Bilbo, the adventurer. Bilbo had disappeared into a puff of smoke months before she had arrived. But the tales he told still lived in the shire, and it was after hearing these tales she had decided to name the dragon Bilbo if it hatched in the shire.  
She was drawing a local wildflower when she heard a distinctive sound come from her pouch. The egg was hatching! She set the egg on the grass, watching as a tiny tooth broke the shell away. Slowly but surely, pink scales became visible.  
After an hour of pecking and chirping, the dragon was free of the shell. The dragon was about the size of a rabbit, pink and blue scales covering his whole body. Currently the creature was eating its former prison and scenting Sam.   
As she cut up some jerky for her new charge, she wondered if she could be a good mother.


End file.
